Crash This Train
by trustygeekgirl
Summary: AU: Thomas Teller never died as a child. He grew up in SAMCRO before deciding he couldn't live the life and left town. Now four years later he comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Ryker sighed as she pushed the last box of stuff into the back of Thomas' truck. She slammed the tailgate shut and looked over at Thomas coming out of the apartment building. She smiled at him as he walked over "Ready to go home?" she asked. No matter what Charming would always be their home, they had tried to run from it, run from SAMCRO and everything that came with it. The two of them had tried to hide it from each other but eventually they decided they missed home and had to go back.

It had taken them a few months but they had decided to move back, Ryker had just finished university and gotten a job at Charming High School as an English teacher. They had secured a rental in Charming and were now on their way back home.

It had been four years since Ryker had gone to UCLA. She had planned on going by herself and coming back before Thomas quit the Son's, he never told her his reasons and Ryker had never asked. He came to her the morning she was leaving and told her he was coming with her.

Thomas wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her forehead "I don't know yet" he said. The two of them had left Charming after he quit SAMCRO much to the disappointment of his family and they hadn't been back since. He had barely even talked to anyone back home and now they were going back. He kissed her forehead again and let her go "Come on, we should get a move on" he said going around to the driver's side.

Ryker leaned back in the passenger seat as they drove down the highway, it had been four years since either of them stepped foot in Charming. She was more nervous for Thomas than she was for herself. He had quit SAMCRO, a decision no one was happy with. They cut him out of their lives; even Gemma had all but ignored him the past four years.

Now they were going home, the only person in Charming who knew was her mother. Ryker had wanted everyone to know, they had argued for weeks about it. In the end though, it was Thomas' call and she had to respect that.

She looked up as they passed 'Welcome to Charming' sign. She reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly "Everything's going to be fine" she promised. Thomas pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly

"I know" he said.

After the five hour drive from LA to Charming all Ryker wanted to do was nap. She sat up when they turned onto the street, she frowned as she noticed a black Cadillac in front of the house "Someone's there" she said looking over at Thomas as they pulled into the drive way. She climbed out and looked at the Cadillac as someone climbed out of it. She looked over at Thomas "Uh, Thomas, your mom's here" she said a little surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback on Chapter One! I will try and update as much as possible! I recently just switched jobs so that's why it's taken me so long!

* * *

Thomas walked around the side of the truck looking at Gemma as she walked towards the two of them. Gemma pulled the sunglasses off and looked at them "I heard you were coming back home" she said "Would have been nice if you had called your own mother" she added.

Thomas cleared his throat "Uh, yeah I was planning on that" he said. Truthfully, he had planned to call his mom and let her know he was moving back but he had just never gotten around to it. He looked down again "Sorry" he said simply.

The two of them hadn't left things on good terms, she was the first person he told that he was quitting SAMCRO. He had never explained way, just that he was leaving and he was going to LA with Ryker. Gemma, of course, hadn't been that happy about it. She wanted Thomas to stay in SAMCRO and be a part of the family but he just couldn't do it.

Gemma frowned as she looked between the two of them "So you're back for good?" she asked seeing them both nod "Took you two long enough to come home" she said. She looked at the truck "Are there any more surprises that I need to know about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Thomas watched her look into backseat of the truck "No, no more surprises" he said "I promise" he said. He sighed "I'm sorry mom, we just weren't sure how to tell you" he added. He honestly did feel horrible about the way he left and cut off his family, he missed them every day.

Once he left, he just didn't know how to come back. He had expected to be ignored, the last thing he expected was to have his mother waiting for him. He watched as Gemma stared at them, almost like she was trying to see if they would say anything else.

They all stood there in an awkward silence before Gemma finally broke it "We're doing dinner at our house tonight" she said "You're coming" she added not giving them a choice. Both Ryker and Thomas knew better than to try and fight Gemma. She put her sunglasses back on going towards her car "Six o'clock don't be late" she said climbing into her Cadillac.

The two of them waved as she drove away and Ryker looked up at Thomas"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be" she said. She and Thomas had talked about what would happen when he saw his family again, so far it was going better than they had hoped.

Her family was easy, it was just her mom. Her dad had been part of SAMBEL before his death. When he died, Ryker's mother moved the two of them to Charming thinking it would be easier away from all the tension between SAMBEL and the IRA.

Ryker leaned into Thomas again "Now for the fun part" she said "We get to unpack everything" she said. Thomas laughed and looked at the truck that was full of boxes.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun" he said sarcastically.

* * *

Ryker looked over at Thomas as they pulled up in front of Gemma's house. She was actually extremely nervous about this, she couldn't figure out why. It was everyone that she had known for most of her life but she felt like something was wrong. She grabbed Thomas' hand and squeezed it.

Thomas frowned at her "Are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He watched as Ryker knitted her brows for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said unconvincingly. She tried to climb out of the truck but he held onto her hand so she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She just shook her head "Nothing" she said simply trying to avoid his eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to him, he knew her too well. She sighed "I don't know, I just feel weird being back here in town" she said softly. She turned back to look at him.

"Everything will be fine babe" he said "I promise" he added. He let go of her hand and climbed out of the truck going around and grabbing her hand again as they walked towards the house. He looked at the bikes that were parked out front with a little bit of longing. He had always loved being around the motorcycles, it was just part of his blood. He knew his own Harley was probably still parked in Gemma and Clay's garage. He sighed and looked away from the bikes, motorcycles were in his blood, the violence that came from the club was not. He wanted to avoid anything about the club but they were his family.


End file.
